Гули-охранники
Гули-охранники ( ) — организация Broken Steel, дополнения к Fallout 3. Описание В связи с запуском очистителя на мемориале Джефферсона Братство Стали вместе с охраной Ривет-Сити начало заниматься поставками свежей воды. Караваны начали доставлять воду в людские поселения, оставив без своего внимания гулей. Несмотря на то, что Братство абсолютно нетерпимо к гулям и отдаче им свежей воды, нашлись некоторые хитрецы, которым удалось втайне от большинства добиться обратного. Гулю Гриффону удалось договориться с Писцом Бигсли о покупке свежей воды для гулей Подземелья, которых он сам в дальнейшем обманывал, продавая свою «лечебную воду»''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 577: «''The Brotherhood has a zero tolerance policy against Ghouls receiving Aqua Pura. So Griffon made a deal, and swindled his brethren for a few Caps».. Сам же Гриффон не решил действовать в одиночку и сделал бизнес при помощи нанятых им гулей. Эти гули из Подземелья были заманены уловками Гриффона с лечебной водой — сначала он сказал им, что ключевым инструментом при очищении воды является панга. Он показал им своё «предприятие» в здании Управления музеями, после чего дал им первую работу. Гриффон добился от нанятых работников клятв на то, что те не выдадут его место и деятельность, и стал приплачивать за то, чтобы держали рот на замке. Однако позже предприниматель-обманщик показывает истинную «сущность» лечебной воды — эта жидкость является ничем иным, как грязной водой, перелитой из ёмкости со свежей водой, которую привозят караваны. Теперь же обязанностями гулей Гриффона, сильно привязанными к своему рабочему месту, стали работы по приготовлению лечебной воды, а также хранение свежей воды для дальнейшей перепродажи рейдерам, Изгоям Братства и другим организациям, не входящих в план поставок воды Братством. Помимо этого, гули приобрели наилучшую экипировку, чтобы давать отпор неприятелям. Гули-охранники принимали партии свежей воды от караванщиков и оплачивали поставки деньгами, выделенными Гриффоном. В дальнейшем вода ими разливалась по ёмкостям — ваннам, раковинам. Часть свежей воды при таком содержании пачкалась и становилась радиоактивной, делаясь, тем самым, обычной грязной водой. Помимо этого Гриффон занимался сбытом грязной воды, которую также готовили его подчинённые. Гриффон нашёл выход из положения, частично обрабатывая загрязнённую воду чистящим средством «Абраксо» и давая возможность воде отстояться и «очиститься» некоторое время для того, чтобы быть пригодной для употребления гулями''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 577: «''There’s Aqua Cura everywhere, empty shipments of Aqua Pura, and a lot of Abraxo Cleaner to „clean“ up the water''».Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 607: «''Then, with a mixture of Abraxo Cleaner, he brews a rebranded water known as Aqua Cura, with properties similar to Dirty Water''».. Приготовленную «лечебную» воду гули-охранники разливали по бутылкам, по мере накопления большого количества воды они доставляли её к Гриффону в Подземелье. По мере возможности имеющаяся свежая вода разливалась в другие тары и доставлялась различным покупателям. За проделанную работу Гриффон забирает воду и даёт гулям деньги. Тем не менее, Гриффон, зная что распродажа по низким ценам важна для более быстрого распространения сомнительного товара, достаточно уступчив, чтобы позволить своим работникам взять столько лечебной воды, сколько им нужноИнструкции ГриффонаСо слов Гриффона: «''Вы все покупали обычную, неочищенную, радиоактивную воду''»''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 44.. Отношения с другими организациями Согласно инструкциям Гриффона гули-охранники дают отпор всем проходимцам, которых не разрешено подпускать — они враждебны к любым организациям, а также к Одинокому Путнику, протагонисту игры. Состав группы В команду входят всего три гуля-охранника. Локации Здание Управления музеями Квесты Галерея Griffon.jpg|Гриффон, организатор команды Примечания }} Категория:Организации Broken Steel